


Ikuisuus, kaikki ne vuodet

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Shuffle Challenge, Suomi | Finnish, draamaa, romantiikkaa, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Jotkin asiat eivät lakkaa olemasta ajan kanssa.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter





	Ikuisuus, kaikki ne vuodet

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on kirjoitettu shuffle-tekniikalla, eli jokainen tekstipätkä on kirjoitettu sen kohdalla mainitun musiikkikappaleen soidessa. 
> 
> Rowling omistaa hahmot ja maailman. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

**Lyhyiden hetkien salaisuus**  
 _Adam Lambert – Soaked (4:33)_  
  
Iskä ja äiti ovat kaupungilla, Al Scorpiuksen luona kylässä ja Lily. Lily on hölmö ja omissa maailmoissaan eikä ymmärrä mistään mitään. Teddy on poikkeamassa, vain poikkeamassa.  
  
Jamesilla on ollut julmettu ikävä noita uskomattoman sinisiä hiuksia, jotka tuntuvat sormissa juuri oikealta, karheilta ja silkkisiltä yhtä aikaa – ja se virnistys, se ääni.  
  
James on kahdeksantoista ja uskoo tietävänsä miltä rakkaus tuntuu.  
  
Se tuntuu hehkuvilta kesäpäiviltä, toisen kosketuksilta vartalolla, kuumuudelta ja hieltä, omituisen kihelmöiviltä hymyiltä. Salaisuudelta.  
  
Se tuntuu pettymykseltä, kun Teddy suukottaa suupieltä, kääntyy ja lähtee, ja James arvaa Victoiren saavan jonkin verran enemmän kuin hän. Hän ei ole tarpeeksi Teddylle, koska Teddy on avoin ja valloittava eivätkä salaisuudet pysy hänen harteillaan kauaa. Muutama hetki heinäkuun paahteessa ovat heidän. Elokuu, syyskuu, kaikki kuukaudet siitä eteenpäin taas Victoiren.  
  
James uskottelee sen olevan ihan okei.  
  
  
 **Hymykuopat ja yksi kuppi kahvia**  
 _Ultra Bra – Heikko Valo (3:51)_  
  
Teddyn asunnolla tuoksuu aamulta, pölyltä ja tuoreelta kahvilta. James kävelee ruskea kuppi kädessään, paljain jaloin parvekkeelle. Päällään hänellä on Teddyn vaalea kauluspaita, se on melkein sopiva, ehkä hartioista liian leveä. Housuja hänellä ei ole lainkaan.  
  
Aurinko nousee talorivistöjen takaa ja saa Jamesin siristämään silmiään, vaikka valo on heikkoa eikä edes lämmitä. Teddy nukkuu autuaasti, ei nouse ylös vielä vähään aikaan.  
  
Tänään Teddyllä on hymykuopat, ja siitä James tietää, että tämä on onnellinen. James on varma, että Victoirelle Teddy näyttää ylpeät ja korkeat poskipäät, kylmät kasvonsa.  
  
Ja kun Teddy viimein herää, James hymyilee eikä pyydä mitään, korkeintaan vähän aamupalaa. Teddy saattaa hänet ulos, poimittaislinja noukkii kyytiinsä, ja niin kihlat ja tulevat kesähäät, joskus aivan liian pian koittavat, ovat turvassa.  
  
James seisoo karulla parvekkeella, kaataa kahvinsa alas alas asvaltille ja toivoo itselleen onnellisempaa loppua.  
  
  
 **Molemminpuolinen unohdus**  
 _Poets of the Fall – Roses (4:01)_  
  
Teddy istuu sängyn laidalla, leikkii Jamesin lyhyillä hiuksilla ja painiskelee jonkinasteisten itsesyytösten kanssa. He ovat toimineet näin jo kauan – niin kauan että kaikesta on tullut lähes itsestään selvää. Tällaisia tuntemuksia, omituisuuksia, tulee vastaan yhä harvemmin.   
  
Teddy pitää Jamesin villistä naurusta, James Teddyn varmoista käsistä ja terävästä katseesta ja Teddy ihailee Jamesin huolettomuutta.  
  
"Mitä kummisetäkin sanoisi jos tietäisi?"  
  
"Mites _Vicky_?" Jamesin äänessä on ikävä särmä. "Eikö se huoleta lainkaan?"  
  
"Tietysti", Teddy vastaa. "Mutta Victoiresta saa aina eron."  
  
"Voi helvetti, Teddy! Et sinä ajattele noin."  
  
"En niin. Se olet sinä, aina vain sinä… Minun."  
  
Teddy kaataa Jamesin vuoteelle, suutelee kunnes Jamesin vastalauseet ovat voihkintaa, ja silloin Teddyn hiukset ovat varmasti puhtainta turkoosia.  
  
Asiat eivät voi jatkua näin ikuisesti. Teddy kaivaa heille hautaa, hiljaa. He molemmat tietävät sen, mutta toisinaan unohtaminen on naurettavan helppoa.  
  
  
 **Se kuuluisa sielunkumppanuus**  
 _Placebo – Sleeping With Ghosts (4:39)_  
  
"Miksi minä?"  
  
Jamesin kysymys yllättää Teddyn. "Miksi et sinä?" hän kysyy puolestaan ja puhaltaa Jamesin niskaan.  
  
"Miksi Victoire?"  
  
Teddy huokaisee. Seksi Jamesin kanssa on ihmeellistä, mutta hän katuu sitä joka kerta edellistä enemmän. Ikinä sängyssä eivät ole vain he kaksi. Alussa Teddy vertasi Jamesia Victoireen, Victoirea Jamesiin, ja se sai hänet tuntemaan olonsa tavattoman likaiseksi.  
  
Nykyään James ei suostu mihinkään elleivät he vuokraa huonetta halvasta motellista ja ole taatusti piilossa. Se siitä huolettomuudesta.   
  
Teddy ei ole enää varma, mitä hän Jamesissa näkee. Monia asioita kaiketi. Kyseessä on kuitenkin James. Teddy ei usko sielunkumppanuuteen, mutta jos hän uskoisi, hän olisi Jamesin ja James olisi hänen. Yhtä varmasti kuin taivas on sininen.  
  
"Rakastan sinua", Teddy kuiskaa, koska tunnustukset ovat loppujen lopuksi aika yksinkertaisia. "Me ollaan ikuisia."  
  
James katsoo häntä pitkään, pyytää sanattomasti jotain. Teddy antaa sen hänelle. Kovempaa, kovempaa, kovempaa.  
  
Ja taivas on tasaisen harmaa.  
  
  
 **Voimattomuus**  
 _Antti Tuisku – Valo (4:05)_  
  
Teddyn katse on tyhjä, eloton. James haluaisi lyödä häntä.  
  
"Victoire on raskaana."  
  
Se oli vain ajan kysymys. James ei ole taivaanrannanmaalari. Hän ei ole tosissaan odottanut, että Teddy jättäisi Victoiren kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen, eihän?   
  
James on kaksikymmentäyksi eikä hänellä ole koskaan ollut ketään muuta.  
  
Hän istuu alas vaikka mieli tekisi juosta sille karulle parvekkeelle ja hypätä. Ei se tosin mitään auttaisi. Toinen kerros, korkeintaan nilkka poikki ja kasvoissa ikävät ruhjeet.  
  
"Minä odotin", James myöntää. "Minä odotin ja koko sinä aikana sinä olet vain pannut häntä. Pannut minua! Kai minäkin olisin raskaana jos voisin!"  
  
Samassa hänelle valkenee jotain käänteentekevää. "Olisitko – jos minäkin voisin, et olisi ikinä tarvinnut häntä."  
  
"Sinua minä olen tarvinnut", Teddy mumisee ja hänen äänensä on väritön, kasvot kalpeat, hiukset harmaat kuin vanhalla miehellä. "Olen pahoillani."  
  
James melkein uskoo, koska rakastuneena sitä uskoo mitä vain. Enää hän ei jaksa. "Etkä ole."  
  
Teddyn katseesta kuolee jotain lopullisesti.  
  
  
 **Odotukset ja aamun kummalliset tunnit**  
 _Within Temptation – See Who I Am (4:52)_  
  
Teddy on jo hyväksynyt kohtalonsa, kun Victoire ilmoittaa haluavansa abortin.  
  
"Ei meistä ole tähän, Teddy. Ollaan rehellisiä."  
  
Teddy ei voi uskoa, että kaikki päättyy tähän. Hän miettii Harrya, Ginnyäkin, kuinka innoissaan nämä olivat ensimmäisestä lapsenlapsesta, jos se ei nyt täysin oma ollutkaan. Onhan Teddy kiinteä osa perhettä.   
  
Hän ei halua pettää muiden odotuksia.   
  
"Kerro hänelle", Victoire kuiskaa.  
  
Teddy ei ymmärrä mitä toinen tarkoittaa, kunnes tajuaa sittenkin. Kuinka kauan Victoire on tiennyt? Kaiken aikaa?  
  
"Sinä haluat kuitenkin hänet ja hän, Merlin sentään, haluaa sinut. Minä kyllä löydän jonkun."  
  
"Sinä haluat eronkin?" Teddy on fantasioinut sopuerosta ja vapaasta elämästä, Jamesista, mutta kuten useimmat fantasiat, jättänyt sen lopulta omaan arvoonsa ja jatkanut arkea.  
  
" _Me_ halutaan ero, Teddy. Sinä ja minä. Kyse on meidän elämästä. Hiiteen muiden odotukset!"  
  
Odotukset. Niiden mukaan ja silti niiden vastaisesti Teddy on elänyt aina. Hän on ajatellut muita ja silti itseään. Ei ikinä Jamesia.  
  
James.  
  
Teddy tuskailee yön yli. Aamun kummallisina tunteina hän antaa itselleen luvan ilmiintyä Jamesin kotiovelle.  
  
  
 **Typerykset, ikuiset**  
 _Hurts – Stay (3:55)_  
  
Teddy tietää olleensa typerys ja on sitä eittämättä vieläkin. Kunpa vain James kykenisi antamaan sen hänelle anteeksi – ja niin paljon muutakin.  
  
James avaa oven raolleen, räpyttelee silmiään unisena ja hämmentyneenä. "Teddy?"  
  
Teddy selittää kaiken mahdollisen yhteen hengenvetoon, eikä James voi mitenkään ymmärtää käsittämättömästä lopotuksesta edes puolia.  
  
"Voitko antaa anteeksi, olin typerys, typerys, Victoire, kaikki hyvin nyt, en halua olla ilman sinua, minä rakastan sinua niin paljon."  
  
James katsoo häntä pää kallellaan ja Teddyä heikottaa. _Älä jätä minua niin kuin minä jätin sinut._  
  
James ojentaa kätensä ja kutsuu Teddyn sisään. Typerys kai hänkin – uskoi kaikesta huolimatta onnellisiin loppuihin.  
  
 _"Me todella ollaan ikuisia."_


End file.
